As the related art, a glass antenna is known which can receive a digital audio broadcasting (DAB) (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 5). DAB uses two different frequency bands of a band III of 174 to 240 MHz and an L band of 1,452 to 1,492 MHz.